Amor Legendario
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Parejas disparejas, un amor más allá del tiempo y la distancia, de las edades, por sobre todas las cosas.  LucyxClef


Guerreras Mágicas pertenece a CLAMP, ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mía.

La letra _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de ella, la normal son los pensamientos de él y los guioncitos al inicio de algún párrafo significan palabras dichas en voz alta.

Libérame de esta dolorosa espera, ven, vuelve a mi lado, tantas décadas te he esperado, y mis plegarias no han obtenido respuesta, no sé cuál es la puerta que conecta nuestros mundos, no sé cuál es la fuerza que los aleja, solo se que te espero y que mas allá de este misterio, estás tú, viviendo, esperando…

Las estrellas brillan, tan intensas, como sabiendo el desespero en mi corazón, viajando, brillando, el viento sopla, me lleva como las hojas, en mi mente, a esos momentos cuando estuvimos cerca.

_La estrellas, caen, raudas corren por el azul zafiro de mi cielo, no sé si en tu mundo ellas son tan libres como nuestros cometas, pero aquí, mis estrellas voladoras, llevan en su luminoso tren millones de deseos colgando, yo agrego uno más: volver a verte…. El viento sopla, se lleva mis pensamientos y yo ruego que por algún milagro este viento traspase dimensiones y llegue hasta ti, envolviéndote en mi recuerdo, para que siempre me tengas presente…_

La noche me envuelve y me entrega al sueño, mi paraíso privado, una vez más viajo como cada noche al lugar donde por fin te encuentro, el campo de flores rojas y amarillas donde cada noche en mis sueños te veo danzar con el viento, me acerco a ti, nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos vamos acercando, estamos de frente y me pierdo en tus ojos, tu sonrisa me ilumina y al fin te abraso fuertemente, no queriéndote perder, no queriendo dejarte ir, tratando de detener el tiempo, si es real o no, no me importa, solo me importa estar contigo, sintiendo tu corazón latir

_El viento me acaricia sobre mis sabanas blancas, su fragancia de gardenia me pierde en los brazos de Morfeo, quien se apiada de esta alma herida, y en mi sueño me lleva a tu lado, me esperas como siempre en ese jardín de paraíso, al otro lado del lago, veo tu reflejo en el agua y corro hacia ti, acortando a cada paso la distancia entre los dos, me arrojo a tus brazos y me recibes con ese amor y dulzura del que solo tú eres capaz, en tus brazos me siento protegida, amada, viva, sintiendo tu corazón latir a la par del mío._

La luz del sol me devuelve a la realidad, la noche se ha marchado y con ella el mas bello espejismo de mi vida, tengo que volver a mi vida y deberes habituales, de día soy el gran maestro, aun así estás siempre en mis pensamientos, pero al fin de noche soy solo tuyo, aun cuando pasen los años créeme, mis sentimientos no cambiaran podrían pasar mil años más y si mil años más vivo mil años voy a amarte, creen la promesa de mi corazón, no importa el dolor ni la amarga distancia, este corazón no va a soltarte jamás

_El amanecer me reclama de vuelta a la realidad, y la noche se retira llevando consigo mi más preciada fantasía, la vida cotidiana toca a mi puerta, y aunque no quiero salir de mis sabanas con la esperanza de encontrarte bajo ellas perdido entre mis sueños, sé que no estás ahí, mi idílica visión se ha ido con la noche, vuelvo a ser la chica terrestre, la famosa editora, una chica mas en este mundo, pero aunque de día me vuelvo una con mi sociedad, mi mundo y mi vida cotidiana, siempre estas en mis pensamientos, como el secreto mejor guardado de mi corazón, esperando la noche para entregarte mi mente y mi alma, cuando todo el bullicio se ha ido cuando en la soledad de mi casa me pertenezco solo a mí y a mis sentimientos, estos vuelan a ti, dejo de ser una chica común para convertirme en tu Guerrera Mágica, tu leyenda, tu amor, han pasado años desde la ultima vez que te vi, y podrían pasar diez, cien, mil años y seguirías siendo mío, porque en mi corazón eres mío, le perteneces, aunque la distancia_ _va mas allá de los kilómetros y las dimensiones, mas allá de toda distancia, mas allá del tiempo, te prometo, este amor no cambiará, vivirá por siempre, este corazón no te deja ir._

_La tarde cae tiñendo de rojo la ciudad, mientras miro al cielo desde mi balcón, y veo las horas pasar y el rojo tornarse violeta, la ciudad se va acallando…un muy fuerte deseo me invade, como nunca hoy necesito de ti, quisiera poder tenerte aquí esta noche pero si no en físico se que mis pensamientos podrán alcanzarte._

_- Clef por favor donde quiera que estés cierra los ojos y sujeta mis manos fuertemente, imagina que me tienes frente a frente y recuerda, por favor recuerda, esos días cuando estuvimos juntos, amándonos en silencio, sin decirle el uno al otro, nos amamos tanto, ese amor es la fuente de tanto dolor, nunca nos dijimos te amo, y es muy doloroso que aun ahora no podamos hacerlo-_

Cada noche me duele el corazón, me duele tu ausencia, me duele la soledad de mi habitación, si tan solo entre tus brazos dormir pudiera… nunca dejo de pensarte, cerca o lejos, dormido o despierto siempre estas en mi mente….. Yo solía ser una persona solitaria, rodeado de tanto y al mismo tiempo tan solo, mi rango y posición creando siempre una barrera de respeto y distancia con los demás, acostumbrado a ser respetado, a portarme a la altura de el Gran Gurú, metido en mi papel, estricto y severo por costumbre, en afán de sacar lo mejor de si de cada uno de mis alumnos, orgulloso, tan distante, yo mismo creé una barrera de niveles, a fin de cuentas solo, y entonces, me enfrente a tu sonrisa, quebraste todas las barreras en mi con su radiante brillo, tu naturalidad, tu respeto pero enorme falta de distancia, tu inocencia, entraste de lleno en mi alma sin pedir permiso y traviesa robaste mi corazón, llevándotelo entre tus manos el día que partiste para no volver…. Pero créeme yo eh decidido esperar, no importa el tiempo, aunque sea dolorosa la espera, no voy a rendirme jamás, te estaré esperando siempre, mi corazón es solo tuyo, esperaré el día que regreses con el para pedirte que lo sigas conservando para siempre entre tus manos, solo tu cálida ternura puede salvarme del invierno eterno… Esta noche te siento, más que nunca, podría escuchar la brisa susurrar mi nombre con tu voz, hoy mas nunca te siento cerca…

- Mi amada Lucy, donde estés, por favor, cierra tus ojos, e imagina que estoy a tu lado, toma mis manos con fuerza y recuerda, los momentos que estuvimos juntos, cada palabra cada batalla, cada momento que nuestras manos se tocaron, jamás te dije cuanto te amaba, pero estoy seguro que lo viste en mis ojos, así como yo vi el amor en los tuyos, nuca nuestras bocas dijeron nuestros sentimientos, pero nuestros ojos hablaron mas que mil palabras, nos amamos tanto, tanto que incluso es doloroso, es triste que amándonos tanto ni siquiera podamos decirnos "Te amo" –

- _Mi amado Clef, voy a esperarte aun mas allá del tiempo, no importa que me crean loca, por rechazar tantas propuestas de hombres nobles y buenos, no me importa que crean que siendo joven y bella debería comenzar a planear mi vida, mi vida ya esta planeada, mi corazón ya tiene dueño, no importa que me crean enamorada del amor, yo se la verdad, no importa que me digan que es triste que no sepa lo que es el amor, yo se muy bien lo que es, y el amor verdadero lo conocí contigo, un tiempo mi corazón de niña creyó amar a alguien mas, hasta que vi en lo profundo de tus ojos, y una flecha celeste atravesó mi corazón, ahí supe lo que era el amor verdadero, lo siento por ese sombrío caballero que me entrego su amor creyéndose correspondido, pero en el corazón no se manda, y en él nunca vi lo que en tus ojos encontré, tus ojos clavados en mi entraron hasta el fondo de mi corazón, y ahí te quedaste, desde ese momento y para siempre, por eso, esperaré por ti, no importa cuantas buenas ofertas, ya tengo lo que deseo, aun que no estás conmigo eres mío, y he decidido esperar solo por ti, mil años, aun si tengo que esperarte toda una vida, para encontrarte en el mas allá, o incluso en otra vida, te voy a esperar… nos encontraremos algún día…aun si la espera es desgarradora, no voy a darme por vencida, voy a pelear contra el tiempo la soledad y el dolor, para ver de nuevo tus ojos, solo tu ternura puede salvarme del frio de la noche de mi alma -_

_Ven a mi deja que este amor se convierta en un capullo floreciente en nuestros corazones, que sea la chispa divina que nos guie, podemos desafiar al tiempo, sin doblegarnos nunca ante su dominio, pelear contra todo y jamás, jamás renunciar a nuestros sueños_

Jamás renunciaremos a nuestra promesa, viviremos aferrados a ella hasta el momento de poder cumplirla y más allá

_El amor es lo único que nos sigue atravez de nuestro paso por el tiempo y nunca nos deja, aun cuando todo es polvo el amor permanece, no lo olvides mi amor, este amor nos seguirá hasta el final de los tiempos, este amor aun a la distancia, nos convierte en uno solo, y es triste que amándonos tanto no podamos siquiera decirnos te amo…_

Mi legendaria Guerrera, mi legendario amor, si ha de ser mas allá de esta vida que te vuelva a ver, tu serás mi razón para sonreí cada día hasta el día que podamos reunirnos otra vez, y nunca soltar tus manos de nuevo, mi amada legenda, mi amada Diosa, la legenda de la que hablara un día mi corazón

_Mi amado hechicero, hasta el momento de ver tus ojos de nuevo sonreiré a la vida y seré tan feliz como cuando estuve a tu lado, por que fue mi alegría mas grande vivir un tiempo bajo tu mismo techo, en ese castillo blanco que fue testigo de mi dolor pero también de mis más sinceras sonrisas, y seguiré siendo la misma no cambiare, sonreiré por mi, sonreiré por ti, hasta que mi sonrisa brille como el sol al momento de sentir de nuevo tus manos tomando las mías, seguiré siendo tu legenda, tu Legendaria Guerrera Mágica, pero el inmenso amor que llevamos en nuestros corazones es la mas grande legenda que desafía el tiempo y que jamás cambiara, mas allá del tiempo, mas allá de la vida, estamos tu y yo, esta este amor tan eterno como el ciclo de la vida, renaceremos en distintos mundos, distintos países, distintas vidas, pero el amor no cambiara, nos seguiremos encontrando para amarnos cada vez mas…._

Siempre tuyo…..

_Siempre tuya…_

_(Ambos) por la eternidad…_

Desempolvé este fic a petición tuya Maiko Kumiko así que ¡complacida^^! ¿sí te referías a este verdad? Es que como no me especificaste y tenía 3, de todos modos solo encontré este de momento. Espero que sea el que querías y no olvides escuchar el Jackie&Kim ya que fanfiction no me permite agregarla. De paso les doy una triste noticia a todos lo que se preguntan qué onda con la comunidad de Saki Sakura, no está temporalmente fuera de servicio por mantenimiento, está fuera de servicio permanentemente, tristemente le hackearon su cuenta y todo su trabajo de 3 años (sus aportes, reportajes y todo) se fue prácticamente a la basura, se confió a la red y no tiene respaldo de muchos de los artículos que tenía, y se va a tardar en comenzar de nuevo por que le cayó la depre encima, no quiere saber nada de internet ( yo se que después se le va a pasar), así que por lo pronto todos los fics que se publicaron ahí están en standby de momento, los míos yo los publicare aquí en fanfiction, aunque me voy a tardar más pues casi no tengo tiempo. Los de Bombonilla y Aramisa me han comentado que esperaran a que se reabra la comu o buscaran otro sitio que no sea fanfiction por que lo creen muy conflictivo, y respecto a los trabajos de Himiko-hime, Ohara, "el destructor" y los demás no se que vaya a pasar con ellos, no tengo contacto.

Animo Saku-chan no se acaba el mundo.

Y para los que no lo notaron (que lo dudo) este es uno de mis antiguos fics de parejas disparejas: un LucyxClef.

(Es una de mis parejas disparejas favoritas ^^)


End file.
